


Can You Fit A Raccoon In Cho Ass

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: -s Meaning you can take almost two full raccoons up your ass. Believe in yourself.“, ?? - Freeform, CENTAURIS WRITING TAG, Exhibitionism???, I FUCKING GUESS??, I hate myselff, M/M, Other, and i hate it, bellyy buldge, is this vore, ish, its sexuall, objectt insertion, racccooninnit, this is cursedd, “ The human anus can stretch up to 7 inches before taking damage-“, “-A raccoon can squeeze into holes as tight as 4 inche—“
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’m not into this I’m jusst bored. Promise.
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	Can You Fit A Raccoon In Cho Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Thiss takes place when Tommy was living witth technobalde.  
> The entire timme I listened to this I looped how badd can I be

Technoblade didn't know how he ended up like this. Sneaking into L’Manberg with a raccoon up his ass. Well, he did. But it was still absurd.

———

He had found Tommy under his basement. He had turned into a hybrid, a raccoon hybrid. He had fluffy ears and a big tail. His face had the animals signature mask and his hands- paws? Had claws and pink toes. He was scared at first, but Techno had nursed him back to health. Eventually, Techno had wanted to steal from L’Manberg, though. A revenge for his execution. Tommy had wanted to come with, for some reason. But he was afraid the second he’d get their he’d have a breakdown. Techno then came up with... an idea... asking if Tommy could turn full raccoon. He could. 

Techno finished stretching himself, his face burning with embarrassment. Tommy chittered. He had lube almost entirely covering his fluffy body, and had been washed beforehand to stay sanitary. Techno felt whiskers touch his butt, feeling a soft wet nose push against his hole. Tommy licked at his hole a couple times, giving him little kisses. A weirdly sweet gesture.  
He felt his claws gently enter him, and then his little snout go in too. Feeling Tommy’s cheek rub against him, purring for a second. He knew Tommy was being extra nice because Techno was nervous.  
He heard Tommy chitter again, with a weird understanding, he spread his cheeks. Tommy slowly entered him. Techno moaned as Tommy stretched his walls, once Tommy was fully inside him, he laid on his back. Feeling the massive bulge in his stomach. He gently rubbed it, and in return, felt a soft tounge lick his prostate. His thighs quivered at the feeling  
“St-Stop Toms... I- we I need to be able to get to L’Manberg.” He felt Tommy shift a bit. No longer pressing his nose against it. After twenty minutes, Techno carefully got up, holding his stomach when he felt Tommy jostle and squeak. He slowly dressed himself, wearing his loosest clothing and a large cloak. He made sure to be quiet leaving his house and entering L’Manberg territory. 

———

By the time Techno had left, he’d barely collected some armor and weapons, unable to hold more. He desperately speedwalked home, not caring he was stumbling over himself and Tommy making upset noises inside him. Tommy was being moved around, and he couldn’t control it.  
He couldn’t control it when he had scratched Techno’s prostate.

Techno screamed.

He was so lucky he could see his home by now, feeling himself almost fall, the blinding pain and pleasure making his vision turn white and his cock leak precum. The rest of the way home was a blur. He was basically sobbing when he flopped onto his bed. Undressing himself carelessly.  
“Tommy- Tommy please.. I need you to.. I need it Toms” Techno didn’t know what he wanted at this point. He was in pain, his stomach stretched at his hole sore. But it felt incredibly good.  
He felt Tommy lick his prostate again, feeling his teeth gently scratch at it. His hot breath right against it. He grabbed his cock, wanting to come as soon as possible, the feeling almost unbearable.  
He felt Tommy shift, now feeling his lil raccoon dick rub against it. He came when he felt Tommy cum against it with a purr. He blacked out for a minute, and when he came too, Tommy had come out of him. Licking the cum off his belly. He smiled and scratched the raccoons ears.

**Author's Note:**

> @CENTAURI_MP4 on Twitter I guess....


End file.
